


A Valentine's Paradise

by Barrytrain



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain





	A Valentine's Paradise

Barry walked up to his girlfriends house, hiding something special behind his back. He was dark red as he looked at the black door to his girlfriends place. He gulped, trying to pull himself together.  
“A-Alright... Be confident for this.” He told himself before ringing the doorbell.  
Barry smiled, waiting for his beloved sweetie pie to answer. 10 seconds passed as his angel: Jane answered the door smiling.  
“Hey love.” Jane greeted.  
“Hello love.” Barry replied, pecking her on her lips.  
Her lips were so soft; it felt like he was kissing an angel. She giggled, blushing cutely.  
“You are so adorable!” He cheered.  
“So are you sexy.” She replied back.  
Her hand grabbed his quick, pulling him inside her house into a hug. Barry hugged her back, seeing a huge room with the stream flowing through her garden.  
“I’m lucky I have you Jane.” Barry blushed.  
“Me too.” Jane replied. “You are my Prince.”  
“And you are my Princess.” Barry giggled, nuzzling her.  
She nuzzled back, taking his hands softly.  
“I love you.” She confessed.  
Barry’s eyes watered as her smile at her.  
“I love you too.” He cried of joy.  
“Don’t be upset silly.” Jane smiled. “I will not leave you.”  
She led Barry into a waltz in the huge room as they danced together, staring into each other’s eyes. They glowed from the reflection of each other’s pupils and the sun setting in the background, slowly transforming into a full moon that gazed down onto the two lovebirds. Barry rested his hand against her shoulder, sobbing of happiness.  
“You're so caring and kind! Thank you Jane, my love.” Barry cried.  
Jane smiled widely as they spun in their dance.  
“Anytime love.” She replied. “We are boyfriend and girlfriend after all!”  
Barry held her hands tighter, smiling as he followed her dancing, smiling happily like he was in a never-ending, happy loop.  
“If only we could go all night, my love.” Jane suggested.  
“Or forever.” Barry blushed.  
“I’d love that!” Jane giggled. “You are the best Prince ever!”  
“R-Really?” Barry gasped.  
“Yep!” She smiled happily. “You are the best. Guaranteed.”  
Barry was dark red, lifting his head back up.  
“St-Stop I'm not.” Barry giggled, embarrassed. “You're better than me.”  
She nuzzled him as he nuzzled back, showing their love for each other. Suddenly, Barry picked her up, Princess style in his arms, carrying her outside to the stream. The stream glittered from the moonlight up above the clear, dark sky. It shined like a spotlight on two actors.  
“It looks beautiful at night.” Jane spoke.  
“It really does... The moonlight reflecting off the river... So romantic.” Barry complimented.  
He sat down, placing his angel next to him as they snuggled together under the moonlight.  
“Let’s just stay here. Together...” Jane requested.  
“Of course.” Barry agreed. “Anywhere is the best as long as it is with you.”  
Jane nodded, resting her head on Barry’s shoulder. He stroked her head as they stared out into the moonlight, hearing the stream flow along the garden. They were and still are so happy together, snuggled close to each other for the rest of their lives...


End file.
